


Those Special Kind of Days

by goobalihiah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Really fluffy, confessions?, enjoy, first fic, wow this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobalihiah/pseuds/goobalihiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas hang out after missions at their usual spot but, will today be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Special Kind of Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and im actually super happy with how it turned out. super fluffy akuroku fic so yeah, enjoy

“You’re here already?”

Roxas turned to see Axel walking up to their usual spot on top of the bell tower in Twilight Town. Roxas smiled, “Yeah, what took you so long?” That smile. Every time Roxas smiled it gave Axel goose bumps.  
“Just finishing up some work is all.” Axel sat down on the ledge with one leg dangling off, like always. As he looked over, he noticed the shorter blonde rummaging in his pocket for something and couldn’t help but smile. Axel looked back at the sunset and sighed, man is the view always this pretty? Next thing he knew, there was a bar of ice cream shoved into view.

“Hmm?” green eyes met blue and Roxas finally muttered, “Sorry… if it’s a little too melted…”

Roxas smiled gently, but nervously. Axel was his best friend, that was obvious, but ever since last week when the topic of ‘love’ came up, Roxas has been thinking… very hard. He knew love only came with having a heart but he felt it. He really did and it confused him to no end. He really had feelings for his best friend.  
‘How do I tell him?’ the blonde thought as Axel tore open the little baggy and started digging into the ice cream, ‘this is so embarrassing…’ 

“Good to know my munny is never wasted when I’m doing the buying,” Roxas smiled as Axel looked at him, ice cream all around his mouth. With a mouth full of ice cream, Axel mutters through his full mouth “thanks for the ice cream!” and Roxas could only laugh, “Yeah yeah”

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

After they finished up, they headed back for the castle they called home. “Hey, Axel?” Roxas spoke quietly, almost not wanting the older man to hear what he had to say.  
Axel looked down, popsicle stick still in-between lips and teeth. “What’s up, Rox?” 

“Um…” he stopped walking. Shortly after, Axel stopped too and just looked at the blonde. “Last week… you… you got me thinking about something…”  
As Roxas fidgeted around, Axel placed his hand on his hip. “Just spit it out already.”  
The blonde looked up, “yeah right sorry…”

Blue eyes met green again but this time, it felt different. Scared even? Axel felt the uneasiness in Roxas tone and bent down, one knee on the pavement. 

“Hey… are you ok? 

Roxas looked at his friend and then looked away, sighing. Axel just frowned at the lack of eye contact.

“Y’know, you can tell me anything. Friends keep secrets, not hide them from each other.” Axel said in a more lighthearted tone, trying to get the blonde to at least look at him.  
“Ever since last week…” finally, words “I’ve been a little confused…” Roxas looked Axel dead in the eye.

“Last week? Hmm… The week you went to Beast’s Castle for the first time? What about it?” Roxas sighed again, which didn’t make Axel feel any better…  
“We talked about love and how… the only way you can feel love is with a heart but… I… and uh—“  
“Ok ok!” Axel smiled, “I didn’t think you could talk that fast.” Roxas couldn’t help but blush.

“Sorry I just… I’m confused…”  
“About love?”

The blushing got worse…

“Yeah but…” Roxas got more serious and gulped. “Can you really love without a heart?”  
The question caught Axel off guard. Roxas? In love?? With who?

“I mean…” the red head scratched the back of his head “That’s what I was always told…”  
Roxas frowned more and Axel swore just then he felt something in his chest just break.

“I-I could be wrong!” He tried to laugh a little, “I mean that’s what Saїx always said but he’s kinda… y’know… dead inside anyways…” Roxas’ frown vanished a little more.  
“So you think it’s possible?” Axel saw Roxas has lightened up a little and smiled.

“Yeah I do… And I think I’m in love too…”  
Roxas turned crimson and quickly turned around, hiding his face in his hands. Axel just smiled widely and stood up.

“Now come on…” The red head grabs the blonde’s hand lightly and gives it a soft squeeze.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
